


Here's My Two Scents

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothing Kink, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Fanboy Peter Parker, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phone Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexting, Sharing Clothes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Tony develops a kink for jacking off to clothes that Peter leaves behind at his place. Eventually Peter finds out about this and devises a plan to show Tony that he doesn't have to keep his hobby a secret.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Here's My Two Scents

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published July 2018! I added a little bit more to the end though. >:)

Tony didn’t mean to do it. His only intention had been to pick up the kid’s clothes and send them to the laundry room—maids and butlers weren’t around all the time to tend to him whenever he broke a nail, so sometimes he had to do regular-people things—but after discarding the jeans, socks, t-shirt, and pullover into the dirty clothes pile, one piece of clothing remained in his hands. Peter’s boxers.

Tony just stood there, about to drop them with Peter’s other things, but he couldn’t make the final movement. Instead, he brought them up to his face and inhaled. The only word that came to his mind was _delicious._ Tony didn’t even fully consider his next course of action beyond knowing he wanted to get off. He was 48 and still discovering new kinks about himself. He’d never felt compelled to smell underwear. First time for everything.

He pulled his cock out as quickly as his fingers would allow. Tony jacked himself hard and fast, finally blowing his load into Peter’s crumpled boxers. Seeing the red plaid spattered with come was enough to make Tony hard again. He could’ve put the boxers in with the rest of the wash and walked away. He could’ve written it off as a lapse of judgement and control. One of those weird little moments most people had but never admitted to. Lizard brain taking over human brain... Just because they were Peter’s underwear didn’t mean he was jerking off to Peter, right? Instead, he brought the boxers back to his bedroom.

He was allowed to have this. No one had to know.

* * *

“Mr. Stark? Can I borrow some clothes?” Peter asked.

“What for?”

“I sort of lost my backpack again, and all I have on me is the suit.”

“Jesus, kid. I’m gonna have to build a walk-in closet in that suit at this rate.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I bet you could.”

“Don’t push it,” Tony huffed. “You know where my closet is.” He waved Peter off.

Peter rifled through the drawers in Tony’s immaculate closet. Everything was suits and graphic t-shirts. Surprisingly, some of it seemed like it would fit him. Peter wore his clothes loose, and Tony wore his tight, so their size difference was accounted for.

Peter stopped at one locked drawer, wondering what could be so precious to Tony Stark that he kept it locked in his wardrobe. Special cuff links? A one-of-a-kind band t-shirt? Peter bit his lip. All he needed was a four-digit code to get in. He’d already found his outfit...maybe he should just go.

“Damn it,” Peter muttered. He had to know what was in the drawer. He pressed in 1970. Mr. Stark’s birth year. Nothing. He tried 2008. The year Tony had become Iron Man. Nothing. Then with nothing else to go on, Peter tried his own birth year. 2001. Bingo.

 _Interesting._ Peter couldn’t help but smirk, although maybe Tony was really just fond of the movie _2001: Space Odyssey._ He’d have to make sure he wasn’t letting a mere coincidence go to his head, but he could have sworn Tony had once said he hated the movie, so…

Peter frowned when he opened the drawer. There was just some boxers in it. Nothing special. Then he realized. They were the boxers he’d left behind a few weeks ago. His boxers with dried come all over them. Peter didn’t know how to react. All he knew was he wasn’t disgusted, but intrigued. He picked them up to examine them. Yeah. Tony Stark had turned his favourite pair of boxers into a come rag. “Holy shit,” he breathed, his disbelieving expression turning into a shocked grin.

He put the boxers back in the drawer just in time.

“You find something yet?” Tony called. “Did my extensive collection of dress wear swallow you up?”

“Coming!” Peter yelled, snickering to himself at his joke. He put on the clothes he’d come into the closet for, along with those, he took a spare pair of Tony’s boxer-briefs. He folded them neatly and put them in his pocket. He was going to need reserves if he was going to get back at Tony.

At the end of the night, he took off Tony's loner clothes and left them in a pile on Tony's bathroom floor. He tucked away the spare underwear into his spider-suit.

“Every time you come to the tower, you leave a mess,” Tony complained when Peter exited the bathroom in costume.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I just don’t know where else to leave them. Here, I'll bring them to your laundry room, where—”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just leave them. I was teasing.”

“Oh,” Peter said. He smiled under his mask.

Tony didn’t see one of Peter's recon spiders crawling along the floor to take up its post in the bathroom. Peter would soon know exactly what Tony was going to do with the clothes.

“Are you sure you wanna swing it home?” Tony asked, crossing his arms. “I could give you a car for the night.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark, but thank you. Maybe after I get my full license and some practice. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I got into an accident and hurt someone…or your car.”

Tony frowned. “Suit yourself.”

“Hahaha, suit myself? Get it?” Peter giggled, gesturing to his suit.

“Okay, that’s definitely your cue, kid. Get outta here.” Tony shook his head.

Peter took his time swinging back to Queens. Footage from the recon spider was coming in steadily. Tony hadn’t wasted any time. As soon as Peter had left the penthouse, Tony had gone straight to the bathroom.

Peter perched on a random roof to watch the show being displayed on his mask. He sort of felt guilty, but not enough to call it off. It was just too hot to see Tony smelling the clothes he’d just taken off. They were probably still warm from his body heat.

He didn’t blink when Tony took his dick out. It was thick and already rock hard from what Peter could see. He smirked when he saw Tony forego the boxers. This time he was focused on the t-shirt. Peter wasn’t sure if he should feel embarrassed and grossed out when Tony stuck his face into the armpit of the shirt. He tried to think about his deodorant situation. He had patrolled before their hangout, and therefore burned through his deodorant pretty quickly, so Tony was probably getting a 70:30 ratio of sweat to Old Spice. Peter’s face flamed while he anticipated Tony throwing his shirt down in disgust. It never happened. Whatever he was smelling just seemed to egg him on.

Tony came in no time with the shirt pressed to his face, and all embarrassment left Peter. All that remained in him was desire. He almost came inside his suit listening to Tony groaning out his name.

* * *

The next time Peter had a chance to go to the tower, he made sure he went prepared. He had gone a bit overboard with his clothes. He felt a bit dirty and nasty about it, but sexy nonetheless. If Tony was the man he thought he was, he wouldn’t find it gross.

Peter had been wearing a t-shirt he’d had since before high school _all week._ He’d put it under all of his clothes. During school and patrol. It didn’t stink like B.O., but like a cocktail of sweat, cologne, fabric softener, and Peter’s natural scent. It was designed to drive Mr. Stark crazy. An extra treat for the man was that it said _I love Iron Man_ , except instead of a heart for ‘love’, it had an arc reactor. If that didn’t get Tony off, Peter didn’t know what would.

He waited all night to plant it. He wanted Tony to know, or at least suspect it was intentional. That was part of the fun. Peter didn’t know where all this bravery had come from. He blamed Tony. Knowing that Tony Stark was getting off to him from scent alone was enough to give him all the confidence in the world.

They’d been working all night in the lab, and May was expecting him home by 11. Peter was waiting to slip the shirt onto Tony’s worktable when the man turned his back.

“I gotta go, Mr. Stark,” Peter announced.

“Already?” Tony frowned. “You just got here.”

“It’s almost 11. I don’t want May to get upset. Otherwise I’d stay. Believe me.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “Until next time.”

“Thanks for tonight. It was fun.” Peter walked forward to give Tony a hug. It served the purpose of him getting to touch Tony and to distract him long enough to toss the shirt onto the table behind them.

Peter was smug when Tony returned the hug. His recon spider was still roaming around. He spotted it right beside the shirt. Tony’s security hadn’t caught it yet. Probably because it was Tony’s own design and integrated with his systems. Not a threat. _Silly Tony._ It worked in his favour, though, so he wasn’t going to alert the man to the breach potential.

Peter raced to his bedroom. He didn’t think Tony would find the shirt so soon, but anything was possible. He wanted to see Tony getting off live.

Peter cheered internally when he saw the lab through the spider’s eyes. Of course, Tony had gone right back to work. It looked like he’d only spared a moment to make himself a fancy smoothie. Peter loved making fun of the man for it, but he secretly thought they were delicious.

It took almost two hours for Tony to spot the shirt. Peter was grinning like a madman on his twin bed. He blushed when Tony took the shirt into his hands. It was basically a crop top it was so small. It had been skintight on him.

Peter stared at the inside of his mask intently. He could hear Tony’s breath.

“I love Iron Man,” Tony read the shirt aloud.

Peter licked his lips. His heart raced while he waited for Tony to make a move. Tony had to know that he’d done it on purpose.

Tony continued to examine the shirt. His eyes lingered over the faded text. He checked the tag. Size small. Labelled P. Parker.

“Fuck,” Tony sighed.

Peter was so hard that he couldn’t stand it. He was going to lose it any second.

He watched as Tony gripped the shirt in hands, looking like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“No, no, no,” Peter protested. Tony was putting the shirt down. He wasn’t taking the bait? Why the hell not? Was the shirt _too_ gross? Over the top. His stomach dropped at the prospect of rejection. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

Peter accessed the recon spider’s controls to make it move. He wanted to see more.

“Okay,” Peter breathed when the feed he was receiving from the spider showed more of Tony. The man was obviously hard in his pants, so definitely not disgusted. It reminded Peter of his own untouched dick. 

Peter got out of his bed and took the mask off. It meant losing visual of Tony, but what he wanted to do would only take a second. It was his turn to do something for Tony now.

He made sure the mask was recording and placed it on his desk. It would record everything he wanted Tony to see. Peter stood completely naked before it.

He let out a shaky breath before grabbing the pair of boxers he’d stolen from Tony and a Stark Industries polo he’d gotten for signing up for the mailing list. He wasn’t even sure Tony knew he had one.

Peter slipped the polo on first. He felt over his chest and traced the embroidered logo on it with his left hand while he jacked himself with his right. “Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter bit his lip. “I hope you don't mind this...”

Peter picked up Tony’s boxers from the floor and put them on. He had to slap a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out. He’d brushed the tip of his dick with the waistband of the underwear. It was too much. He came in Mr. Stark’s underwear. Oops that had been a little quicker than he had planned...

“Shit.” Peter gave his mask a lopsided grin. He pulled down the boxers and displayed the inside of them to the camera. He’d come more than he thought.

Peter ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, his stomach rolling with nerves. Was he seriously going to go through with this?

Peter put on the mask and pulled the feed of Tony who had the shirt in his hands again back up. He took it as a sign that he should send the video. He kept reminding himself that Tony had called his name. Tony wanted him.

“Karen, send this to Mr.Stark,” Peter instructed. He was gnawing off his fingernails like he hadn’t eaten in days. No turning back now.

“Add this too,” Peter said before dictating a voice message. _It’s okay, Mr. Stark. The shirt’s for you. Come for me like I did for you._

Peter watched and listened while Tony’s phone dinged with two notifications.

Peter almost died watching Tony roll his chair across the lab to his cell phone. He kept the shirt in his hand.

Tony took the phone in hand and gaped openly at it. He pressed play almost immediately.

Peter could hear himself. He watched Tony watch him. 

To Peter’s delight, the man looked absolutely enthralled. When the video displayed Peter coming in his boxers, Tony looked wrecked. Peter was proud of himself. It was the most intense and brazen thing he’d ever done.

“You been watching me, kid?” Tony said aloud after he’d finished the video. “You bugged my lab? Literally?”

Peter grinned. He directed the spider to crawl up to Tony’s phone.

“Jesus,” Tony sighed. “I guess I only have myself to blame.”

Peter waited for Tony to do something. Anything.

Tony just stood before the recon spider, deliberating. Finally, he made a reach for his pants. He rubbed his obvious erection through the material.

Peter salivated in anticipation. It was even hotter now that Tony knew he was watching.

Tony unzipped himself slowly, staring directly at the spider.

“Is this bestiality?” Tony commented when he took his dick in hand. “I'm getting off with a spider. I don’t know. Does that count?”

“Jerk,” Peter said, even though Tony couldn't hear him. He wasn’t sure if Tony was referring to the device or Peter himself.

Tony started rubbing Peter’s shirt over his dick. “So you love Iron Man, huh?”

Peter bit his lip.

“How old is this shirt anyway?” Tony asked. He brought it up to his face to smell while he stroked himself.

“Looks small. What? Grade 6, 7?”

Peter wished he’d had the guts to do this in person. He could be in front of Tony right now. He could be answering Tony’s questions to his face. Instead, he could do nothing but watch and listen.

“Even then you had it bad for me,” Tony said smugly. “Fuck. That shouldn’t be as hot as it is.”

Peter agreed. He’d always had it bad for Tony Stark. Always would.

“Oh fuck yes,” Tony groaned. He brought the shirt back down to dick level. He marked the shirt well, coming in stripes all across the tiny thing.

“Oh my God,” Peter panted. That was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Thanks for the shirt, Pete,” Tony said to the spider after he caught his breath. “I'm keeping it.”

Tony reached forward and the feed cut out.

Peter was thinking of what he was going to do next when his phone started ringing.

He picked it up before it had a chance to get to the second ring. “Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, Pete.”

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Tony echoed.

“So,” Peter said. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to hear your voice. Live time.”

“Well, here I am,” Peter said lamely.

“Here you are.”

Peter didn’t know what to say now. It was a little different than recording a video and a message and sending it Tony’s way. This was way more intimidating.

“Can I…do something for you? Sir?”

“Do you have a second round in you?”

“Y-yeah, um, I do.” Peter’s voice cracked.

“What would you say if I told you to make sure your window was open for me?”

Peter licked his lips and glanced at the window, then his door. May had to be sleeping by now…and even if not, they could totally be quiet.

“I’d say that it takes me about twenty minutes to get to my window from yours.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo Tony likes those juicy Peter Parker pheromones lmao


End file.
